In Love and War
by TheShieldBeliever
Summary: When Captain Borden goes to join the British Green Dragoons , Brittany Borden follows her father into the war to try to protect him as much as she can. What will happen though when she meets no other then the Colonel of the British Green Dragoons Colonel Tavington and begins to have feelings for him? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: Birth of Brittany Borden

**AN: Credits to RoyalBlood18 for helping me write Chapter 1 (: and it will get to the summary soon. **

Samantha clutched on to her husband's arm holding onto him as tight as she could as she squinted her eyes as tight and held her breath and pushed as hard as she could. Today was the day Samantha Borden was going to give birth to her first baby.

Samantha awoke to the bright warm sunshine on her face and once again the sick feeling in her stomach she had been feeling for a few weeks now. Samantha tried to focus on the light that was spilling into her room from the outside. She felt the usual lump rising in her stomach she knew what was about to happen. Samantha whipped the covers off of her springing out of her warm bed that her husband had still been laying peacefully still asleep and warm from the blankets surrounding him. Samantha ran downstairs of their house rushing outside to relive herself of her vomit. Every morning the same thing had happened she would go to bed fine but when she woke in the morning she felt the queasiness and the urge to vomit. Samantha had a feeling this wasn't some ordinary illness. She was pregnant. She didn't know how to tell her husband that she was expecting a child perhaps she would go to the doctors first acting like she had no inkling of her pregnancy she would let the doctor find that out for herself and Gregory. No what was she thinking, she is a grown woman she would act like one. She knew Gregory would not be upset he would be pleased to know she was expecting a child, he would be overjoyed. Samantha straightened up her back and took in a deep breath of the fresh summer morning air , sighing she turned around and headed back into the house, reaching the stairway she proceeded to climb up the stairs with every step she took she thought more and more about what she was going to say to Gregory. Finally she walked up to the doorway of their room she stood their for a while watching her husband still sleeping breathing still and silent. With another deep breath she walked into their room climbing up onto the bed sitting beside Gregory.

"Greg" She shook him lightly.

"Gregory" She said a little louder trying to wake him up , Gregory rustled in the sheets of their bed cracking open his eyelids to see his wife hovering over top of him with a nervous look on her face as soon as she saw him awake she blurted out the words

"Gregory I think I'm pregnant!"

"What" Gregory said looking at her in disbelief as he sat up in his bed looking at his wife confused.

"I said . I-i think I'm pregnant" She said again scared of how her husband was going to react with the news. Gregory just looked at her and then without another word hugged her tightly holding her in his arms showering her face and head with kisses.

"That's amazing! I'm so overjoyed darling." Gregory said holding onto his wife holding her tighter with each word he said. Samantha just smiled as she held him back tightly.

"I love you Gregory"

"I love you to Samantha Borden" Gregory said as he held his hand around her shoulders holding her into him and the other on her stomach.

Samantha let out a scream in pain as she pushed harder. All of her limbs tightened and her eyes felt like they were about to explode out of her head with each push she took.

"Just one more push Mrs Borden!" Doctor Stanton now holding the head on the baby that was emerging from Samantha. Samantha gave one last push. She felt relived to feel the baby fully leave her body and enter its new life. Gregory Borden just smiled as the doctor wrapped the baby in a soft warm blanket handing the baby to Gregory. Gregory held his new child in his arms smiling down at the babies precious little face.

"You look so much like your mother Brittany" Gregory smiled "Brittany he thought , what was he doing calling a baby Brittany when he didn't even know what gender it was" Gregory thought to himself.

"What is the babies gender Doctor Stanton?" Gregory smiled holding his little bundle of joy close to his chest in his loving arms.

"A girl." The doctor said proudly "its a little girl , congratulations to both of you" The doctor smiled starting to pack his medical supplies in his bag.

"Did you hear that Samantha , you have a little girl. We have a girl." Gregory beamed turning to his wife. Gregory's face went blank when he saw his wife's eyes no longer open and her chest no longer moving , her shade of skin was a terribly light white.

"Doctor" Gregory called in a panic wondering what was wrong with his wife. The doctor ran up to Samantha's side touching her neck to feel if she had a pulse , he noticed the temperature of her skin. It was cold and she did not react with his touch. He moved his finger over her pulse , there was nothing. No pulse at all.

"S-she's dead" The doctor said grimly slowly standing up from Samantha's cold white dead body. As the words came out of his mouth , the babies cry grew louder almost into a scream , and Gregory's eyes welled up until he finally collapsed into a chair crying his eyes out with the baby still in his arms. Brittany would now grow up with no mother , and only be left in the care of her loving father Gregory Borden.


	2. Chapter 2: Please Don't Go

**A/N: Thank you again to RoyalBlood18 for helping me write this and not giving up on me(: and the italic part of the story is a real book called Her Own Choice.**

Brittany Borden sat outside in the beautiful England weather , she sat in her mothers old swing that her and her father had made long before she was even born , Brittany sat with her imagination deep in a new book her father had gotten her as a birthday present , her birthday had only been a day ago on August 17 , it was a great feeling to finally becoming a women at the new age of eighteen but her birthday was just another reminder that is was also the anniversary of her mothers death . Her father Gregory Borden had told Brittany at the tender age of three that her mother had died giving birth to her due to a great blood loss . Her father had told her so many stories of her mother and all the stories would end up in tears from her father , Brittany could tell she was his life , he loved her so much . Her father would brag about how beautiful she was with her long curly brown locks that hung almost at her waist , and her big brown eyes that he could stare into for a life time . Eighteen years now and she was motherless with only her father left to take care of her . Brittany knew it wasn't the easiest job taking care of a child by yourself but her father had done a good job of taking care of her . ****

_Hilda's spirits seemed to have been rather improved by the accident delay , and consequent meeting with Mr Penwarden . At the latter she expressed her unfeigned satisfaction . But she gave a ludicrous account of the breakdown which amused the rest of the party as they sat round the tea-table . _****

Brittany read out-loud to herself , as she swung lightly back an forward . She stopped to hear a voice behind her , it was her fathers .

"Brittany, we need to have a talk. Mount Beauty and Fuego." Said Gregory Borden.

"Okay." Said Brittany in a concerned tone.

After a hour passed , they stopped at a river.

"Brittany." Borden said "The war has started between American and Britain and I have to enlist."

"What!" Brittany said angrily.

"I must defend my country and that is the right thing to do!" Borden said concerned about what Brittany would say now.

"You think leaving me behind and possibly getting yourself killed , is the best thing to do . Do you not remember that your wife , and my mother died , you are the only thing I have left father!" Brittany said angrily.


	3. Chapter 3: Brittany Decides

**AN:Thanks to Rosemary-NZ for helping me with chapter 3. Also read her stories!**

The two of them argued for some time, and Brittany grew angrier by the moment. She could not sway her father, he was going to leave and there was nothing she could do. Mounting her horse, she rode back to the house in a fury, her father quickly following. She ignored him when they returned to the house, striding from the stables all the way to her room in silence, where she slammed the door shut. She needed time to think, time to be alone.

She just didn't know what to do because her father was all she had in her life. She just doesn't want him to leave and she fears for his life. After a few minutes, she calmed down and decides that she would go with him to war,and watch out for him to make sure he doesn't get hurt or possibly killed.

Brittany decided she would go with her father to London, and purchase a commission into the army with the money she has saved over the years. She would find some boys clothes and change into them when she enlists with her father.

The following morning, Brittany sat beside her father in the carriage as they made their way to London. Once there, she knew that her father would leave her with her Elderly Aunt while he left to enlist. It would be easy, to change into the boys clothes she had found the previous night, and tie her hair back in a queue like a boys, then slip out of her Aunt's house, no one the wiser.

Two hours have passed and they were now at her aunt's house. Her aunt was patiently waiting on her porch for her beautiful and young niece.

"Beth, please take care of Brittany while I'm gone." Borden said.

"Gregory,dear, I will don't worry." Beth assured him.

Borden nodded and told Brittany not to worry about him.

"C'mon dear, let's go inside." Beth suggested, happy to be able to spend time with her niece.

"Yes ma'am."

"Brittany, do you want some tea?"

"Yes,thank you Aunt Beth."

"Here you go,dear."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome"

Brittany took a few sips of her tea that Aunt Beth got her.

"So Brittany,how have you been lately?"

"Very well, how about yourself?"

"Very good, now that you're here."

Brittany just nodded and took a few more sips of her tea.

"Aunt Beth, I'm very tired from the long journey,may I go to bed?" Brittany asked.

"Yes,please get some rest."

Soon Aunt Beth came to tell Brittany good night and get a long rest.

At 12 p.m., she got up and changed into her boys clothes that she had bought and she also tied her hair back in a queue like a boys. She quietly went down the stairs, being careful not to wake up Beth. As soon as she got down the stairs, she opened the door and closed it slowly and quietly. She then went to the barn and tacked up a pure black horse and rode off to enlist with her father.


End file.
